supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oberon (The Primordials)
Father Time is the fifth Primordial Being, appearing shortly after Pagan and Death came into existence, governing time and space. Father Time is the youngest brother of God, The Darkness, Pagan, and Death. History Father Time was with God when he was creating the Archangels, witnessing there grace coming into existence, and there rapid maturation, when The Darkness attacked Pagan and corrupted his children, Father Time assisted in creating a method of purifying them. When Pagan and the Archangels finally sealed The Darkness away, Father Time made the space-time continuum and created Avalon, a realm made to him assist in maintaining the time stream. Present Day Father Time has not appeared directly to the Winchesters, but he does speak and appear to Pagan and Death from time to time, giving more accurate descriptions of the future and assisting Pagan and Death with maintaining the Natural Order. He also has met Charlie Bradbury when she was in Avalon, and allowed her to stay in his realm. Personality Father Time, as the primordial being of time, is a very efficient being, almost to the point of obsession. He is know for making puns about time when appearing. He has little love for individuals that mess with the time stream to a large degree, Balthazar earning his ire by changing time by saving the titanic. As time itself, Father Time always says he is never late nor early, and always appears right when he meant to. Powers and abilities As a Primordial Being, and the manifestation of Time, Father Time has tremendous power, only surpassed by his brothers. * Nigh-Omnipotence: Father Time has a great deal of power, being able to do almost anything he can imagine, except defeat his older brothers alone. * Nigh-Omniscience: Father Time has a great deal of knowledge about the universe and near absolute knowledge about the future. * Immortality: Father Time will exist as long as time itself exists. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Father Time can withstand attacks from The Darkness, Pagan and Death for a time before being killed, and can be injured, but not killed by the Archangels. * Supernatural Perception: Father Time can see any being in existence, except Pagan and God if they so choose. * Purification: Together with Pagan, Father Time created a method for younger species to purify Pagan's children of The Darkness' corruption using stakes. * Entity/World Creation: Father Time is powerful enough to create an entire realm and species, including Avalon and the Fairies. * Chronokinesis/Spatialkinesis: Father Time can manipulate the space/time continuum to an unlimited degree, creating time loops, freezing time, aging objects and people and going forward or backward in it with a thought. Due to his ability to manipulate Space-Time, he can heal almost any injure by rewinding that specific area in time. * Super Strength: Father Time has extraordinary strength, being able to defeat anything younger than the archangels with ease, and defeat the archangels with some effort. * Teleportation: Father Time can appear anywhere and anytime, unless his elder brothers block him. * Apparition: Father Time can send and retrieve objects throughout time and space. * Shapeshifting: Father Time can change his appearance with a thought, taking on Human form when speaking to Pagan and Death. Vulnerabilities Even though Father Time is a primordial being, even he has weaknesses. * Elder Brothers: Father Time is the youngest of his brothers, and they can harm and kill him. * Pagan's Blade: the weapon of Pagan can kill him. * Death's Scythe: the weapon of Death can kill him. * Archangel Blades: the blades of the archangels can harm him. * Archangels: Combined, the archangels can harm Father Time, but not kill him. * Time Paradox: A paradox in the time stream can weaken him until it is resolved. * Castiel (Formerly): When Castiel had the souls of Purgatory within himself, he could harm Father Time to a higher degree than the Archangels. * Metatron (Formerly): With the Word of God, Metatron could harm Father Time to a similar degree as Castiel with the souls of Purgatory. Category:Higher Beings Category:Fanon Characters Category:Primordial Beings Category:Strongest of Species